A semiconductor memory device of a three-dimensional structure has been proposed, which includes a memory hole formed in a stacked body stacked with multiple electrode films via insulating films and includes a silicon body serving as a channel via a charge storage film, the silicon body being provided on a side wall of the memory hole. The electrode films function as a control gate in a memory cell, and after burying a metal material in the stacked body through grooves or the like in the stacked body, are formed by removing the remaining metal material in the grooves.
When the electrode films are formed in this way, a distance between the electrode films decreases with increasing integration degree of the semiconductor memory device, and the occurrence of a leak current between the electrode films is concerned about. On the other hand, when removing the metal material not so as to short between the electrode films, a volume of the electrode films might reduce. Thereby, a resistance value of the electrode films increases and writing speed of data decreases, and thus failure of the memory operation occurs.